


I Forget About You

by Yuname



Series: Different Moments [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuname/pseuds/Yuname
Summary: “Okay, so, I guess we should be heading back.” Jess said. “ I did promise to study if you came on this ice cream run.”“Yes, you did.” Rory nodded in agreement.“Okay, I just go straight, and we’ll be back at Luke’s”“Good sense of direction” Rory retorted.“Of course, I could turn right, and we can be driving around in circles for a while” Jess suggested.Rory stared at Jess before looking forward. “Turn right,” She commanded.They never made it back to the Diner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually watched Gilmore Girls and there are a lot of moments I wished were done differently. This is one of them. I feel like the Jess/Rory saga was very short and that their romance should have started here. They still would not have gotten together until after the summer break when Rory goes to Washington DC but this feels more natural to me.

“Okay, so, I guess we should be heading back.” Jess said. “ I did promise to study if you came on this ice cream run.”

“Yes, you did.” Rory nodded in agreement.

“Okay, I just go straight, and we’ll be back at Luke’s”

“Good sense of direction” the brunette retorted.

“Of course, I could turn right, and we can be driving around in circles for a while” Jess suggested.

Rory stared at Jess before looking forward. “Turn right,” She commanded.

They never made it back to the Diner.

When Rory was with Jess she forgot. She forgot she had a boyfriend, that Jess and she were suppose to be studying, that she had promised her Mom who was fighting with her Dad to be home early. It all flew out the window in the face of a cool spring night, listening to one of her favorite bands while talking about everything and nothing at all with Jess on the lake.

“What else would you be if you weren’t an overseas correspondent” questioned Jess.

Rory pause from eating her chocolate. “What are you going to do about Luke and school?”

“Ah, we are coming to an impasse, I see.”

“Come on, Jess. You don’t need me to tutor you. And sure, let’s say you don’t _have _to go to college. You _have _to have a high school diploma for most jobs.”

“True”

“You can’t plan to work at Walmart for the rest of your life”

“Hey, isn’t Walmart the American dream?”

“Jess” Rory exclaimed exasperated.

“I don’t know okay” Whatever the young Gilmore girl was expecting, it wasn’t that. Rory didn’t say anything. She watched as Jess stared out toward the Lake, listening. “Its like I said, no one…. expects me to aspire to anything great. I’m a Juvenile Delinquent ready for the penal system. And…. I’ve been dealing with my own crap too much to think about it. You have somewhere to land when things get tough. I…don’t”

“You have Luke” Jess scoffed “Really he cares so much about you Jess and its hard for you to see. Maybe because you are waiting for the other shoe to drop or something but Luke is there for you……and me too”

“You too?”

Rory turned away and continued to bite into her bar of chocolate. “I’m your tutor, aren’t I?”

Jess smirked.

“Why don’t you get your GED at least” Rory said thoughtfully.

“What?”

“You hate school and spend next to no time there. You’re smarter than most of the students there. Why don’t I help you study for your GED instead?”

“Luke would never go for that and I’m not eligible to take it.”

“No, I read an article on this. They will hold the certificate until your 18th birthday but you _can _still take it. What Luke won’t allow is you withdrawing from school for 6 months to get your GED.”

“I still need Luke’s permission”

“Yea but say you take the test and pass. Your GED is just as good as a Diploma. And it gives you time to think about what you want to do with your life.”

“You got it all figured out, don’t you Dodger”

“The mind is a terrible thing to waste”

They were paused for a moment. Enjoying the still night as their legs dangled over the bridge.

“I’ll think about it” Jess said quietly.

“Yeah?” Rory turned to Mariano hopefully.

Jess couldn’t help but stare at Rory’s impossibly blue eyes “Yeah.”

The night was still, and the two teens did not look away from each other. There was no one else in the world and the thoughts of Rory’s Mom, Luke, school, the future. It all disappeared. And Rory forgot as her lips collided with Jess. It was natural as breathing. They moved closer together. Jess’s arm around Rory’s waist. One of Rory’s hands found a place in Jess hair and the other gripped his Jacket. They kissed incessantly. Rory only knew a world of Jess and her. Jess didn’t want the kiss to end. Somewhere along the way they found themselves laying on the bridge, legs still dangling over the water kissing into the still spring night.

Rory got home horribly late. Her Mom was thankfully passed out on the couch with some I love Lucy episode playing. Jess had drove her home and walked back to the Diner. No doubt Luke would be asleep, and Jess could easily sneak in. They had not spoken the whole way home, but Rory had against her better judgement held Jess’s hand halfway through the ride home. They pulled up to her house and stood outside. Rory had only one request in that moment.

“Jess…”

“Yeah?”

“Go to school”

“….okay”

The youngest Gilmore found herself lying in bed touching her lips. It was insane. She had cheated on Dean. Her Mom would be disappointed. The town would have gossip for weeks. And yet her heart was pounding and there was warm something coming from her chest. She didn’t care now. In the morning, she knew she would panic. She would be in crisis mode. But right now, Jess’s lips, eyes, hair, hands. They flashed behind her eyelids.

_What have I done?_

A flash of her kissing Jess came to mind.

_Kissed the most beautiful boy in the world._


	2. I haven't forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 2.21 ending season between Jess and Rory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta so I apologize now. I'm a better reader then writer. In any case, I never understood why Rory and Dean's break up did not happen at Sookie's wedding. The moment she chose to cut school to see Jess in New York said everything. I don't think Dean was a bad boyfriend but I did find that he manipulated and played on Rory's feelings. Knowing that she would stay with him out of obligation then admit her obvious feelings for Jess.

Rory watched her father walk away. Happy that he had changed and grown. Happy he was going be there for her and more importantly her mother, finally.   
Content with his promise, she spun around to head back to the wedding only to see Jess standing a few feet in front of her. Rory almost lost her footing. Jess had been sent away because of her...after her car crash.   
  
It wasn't a secret that Rory was tutoring Jess. It was the hot front page news of the Stars Hollow Gossip distributed by word of mouth of course. Dean had been less than thrilled about it. Furious to be more exact and had been overbearing about picking her up every night she tutored the Mariano. Rory had put a stop to that fast. More then Dean guilting her about tutoring Jess she was annoyed that he treated her like some lost girl whisked off by some other boy. For the town and Dean, she was book smart and ditsy at everything else. 

It pissed her off so she didn't mind that that an hour into studying she and the bad boy of Stars Hollow would take her car and drive for hours as she shot question after question in the passenger seat ending with them at the lake solving Calculus problems under the moonlight. One night enjoying a lively debate on how Coldplay was any less than a Pop group, selfishly not wanting the night to end, they went out of Stars Hollow. She did not want to have another awkward night with Dean as he kissed her cheek simply because Jess was there. So, Jess bought her dinner at an overpriced steak house and ice cream in a cone somewhere near Hartford. At no point was their evening dull. From the old couple who fought about what made a pot a pot and a pan a pan as well as the random light show display near a fountain where they had bought ice cream. Her pager that rung 10 times was off in the back seat of her car.

For Rory, this was the best night of her life. So why did if end instantly when a dear jumped in front of the car? Jess had swerved but it was too late. Before she knew it the blacked hair boy took her to the hospital, Luke had sent Jess home, everyone had treated Jess like a criminal and her like a dumb blonde. Dean had been incorrigible and she had run to New York to see Jess on her mother's graduation without her knowing it. And now Jess stood like vision from a sappy novel. His hands behind his back and smile that could be mistaken for a smirk.

"Jess" she breathed before shaking herself "Wha-What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"You look nice" he complimented.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" Rory asked again.

"I moved back" he replied with a half shrug.

"What?" confusion colored her voice.

"I moved back" he reaffirmed.

"B-But why?" Her chest fluttered a tiny bit.

"I just wanted to" _be with you. I just wanted to hang and be with you._

Rory stared at the dark haired boy. This wonderful, insanely intelligent, witty, funny, spontaneous, beautiful boy. The night out by the lake flashed into her mind and she moved instinctively. She pressed her lips to his and not a moment later Jess responded with his hand on her cheek and just below her waist. The thing in her chest that was always there when Jess was around exploded and she didn't couldn't find a reason to stop. Except Dean.

"Oh my god." Guilt. She felt cold guilt. "Oh my God"

"Rory"

"Don't say a word" _Don't tell me I don't regret it. Don't make me break his heart._

"Okay."

"I have to go" _She had to fix this. She knew she could fix this._ "Oh. Welcome Home"

Rory ran to the ceremony. Her eyes stung. Her mind raced and her lips were warm.

"Rory" she turned surprise to see Dean.

"Dean. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you before you went down the isle. Remind you not to trip" he joked.

"Dean." The blue eye could not process the joke. Something serious had happen. Something serious had been decided.

"Don't worry I'll still love you after you face plan-"

"Dean, we have to break up."

"Wha- Rory what are you talking about"

"We have to break up Dean. I need space and we can't to seem to go back to before and I..." Rory words were rushed and jumbled. But true.

"Rory! Stop! Where is all this coming from? I thought were doing fine "

"Are we doing fine or are we pretending to be fine?" Dean paused at that. "What does that mean?"

"I have to go. I'm sorry Dean" And she was running again leaving her boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend rooted where she left him. She did all she could to stem the world wind of emotion fighting to break through without tears spilling down her face. By the time Rory made it to her mother, the burn in her lungs distracted her from the emotions bubbling under the surface.

Her mother handed her the bouquet of flowers. She had to get away. She could overcome this if she could just run far far away.

"I think I'm going to Washington"

"Oh..kay"

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more moments I think could have gone differently. Don't even know if this is still an active fandom but this has been buzzing in my head for years.


End file.
